Respect
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! This is a story about Furari Amaya. She has a brother, Kiyuko. He treats her like trash, hits her and scolds at her, saying that she's worthless. How far will Amaya go to win her respect back? I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo Warning! Physical abuse!
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Chapter One: Admiration ~**_

_Introduction:_

Name (last, first): Furari, Amaya

Age: 13

Appearance: She has waist-length brown hair, similar to Natsumi's hair, only dark brown and red eyes.

Personality: She always tries not to disappoint people, she's easily hurt, but she's really friendly.

School: Raimon Junior High

Crush: Fubuki

Position: Forward

Hissatsu: [OF] Hidden Power: A IMMENSE strong shoot, which is only used once against the match against her brother. The ball turns gold, gains immense speed and strength and is impossible to stop. It takes all of her energy.

Likes: Smiling people, cooking and manga's.

Dislikes: Disappointing people, getting scold by her brother and feeling worthless

Info: Furari Amaya is a thirteen year old girl, who's really insecure about herself. She lost her parents by a terrible accident and the only family she has left is her two year older brother. But he's always acting mean against her, saying she's worthless and that he is ashamed to be her brother. Amaya still admires him and speaks to him with the –sama term. She will do everything to regain her respect by her brother, even though she didn't do anything wrong. Will she be all right? And how far will she go?

(A/N: I know Fubuki Shirou appears later in the manga/anime, when Kidou already joined the team and that kind of stuff. Only in my story, he's been a member of Raimon since… forever, I guess. Forget about the Hakuren and Hokkaido stuff. Okay?)

_Amaya's P.O.V._

''Onee-sama, matte!'' I shouted, while I tried to catch up with my brother.

''Amaya, what do you think you are doing?'' My brother Kiyuko replied cold.

''Walking together.'' I replied with a smile.

''I don't want to be seen with you.'' He said to me. ''I'm ashamed to be your brother.''

My glare turned sad but I was used to this. I was a total failure. I used to be everything to my brother, but after my parents died, he just acts like he doesn't know me and the only thing he wants is power. I couldn't keep up with his strength and since then, I don't exist in his eyes.

''I understand.'' I replied at him.

I made a deep bow at his back and walked in another direction. He was heading for his school, Teikoku Academy, while I was making my way towards Raimon Junior High.

''Amaya-san!'' I heard a happy voice shout my name.

''Kino-sempai!'' I replied to her.

Aki walked besides me.

''Ne, how are you feeling today?'' She asked me.

''I'm feeling fine.'' I replied to her with my fake smile I used every day.

''That's great.'' She replied. ''Are you excited for the upcoming match?''

''You mean the match against Teikoku Academy?'' I asked her.

_The match against my brother._

''Yes, it's taking place in about two weeks.'' She said.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I'm looking forward to it.'' I lied.

''I'm still glad you wanted to be a manager for Raimon Eleven. It's a shame that Natsumi…'' Aki couldn't finish her sentence.

''Yeah, my deepest condolence.'' I said to her.

''I still can't believe she isn't here anymore.'' Aki said with a sad undertone.

''That truck driver was pretty drunk, I heard.'' I said to her.

Aki nodded.

''I hope they'll lock him up for the rest of his life.'' She said, while she bald her fists.

I patted her back.

''I hope so too.'' I replied.

Aki glared at me.

''You look a lot like her. I mean, look at your hair and eyes. You're like… her reincarnation or something.'' She said with a smile.

''I take that as a compliment.'' I said with a smile.

Then, we reached the Raimon grounds.

''Let's go to class already.'' Aki said.

She said goodbye to me and walked towards a different section of the school, since she was a second years student. I walked to my own classroom and took my seat besides Haruna.

''Ohayo, Amaya-san.'' Haruna said to me.

''Ohayo, Haruna.'' I replied to her with a smile.

I saw her red burning eyes.

''What's wrong?'' I asked worried.

''It's nothing.'' She replied.

Most of the time, when Haruna cried, it was about her brother, Kidou Yuuto, the captain of Teikoku Academy. My brother always showed great affection towards him.

''Is it Kidou-kun?'' I asked Haruna.

Haruna stayed silent. I knew I was right.

''What did he do this time?'' I asked.

''Well, I just saw him on my way this morning towards school. He glared at me, turned around and just walked away like I didn't exist. It really hurt my feelings.'' She said, while she started sobbing again.

I knew what she felt, because I was experiencing it everyday.

''That's awful, Haruna.'' I said to her with a compassionate voice.

I hugged her and laid my chin on her head.

''Don't worry. We'll let him pay for it in about two weeks.'' I said to her.

''I don't want revenge…'' Haruna said soft.

''But I do!'' I replied.

Haruna glared at me and smiled.

''Arigato, Amaya-san. You're a really good friend.'' She said.

''You're one too, Haruna.'' I replied.

''Hihi. From now on, I'll use the –chan suffix.'' She said.

''Me too.'' I replied to her with a smile.

''Girls, pay attention please!'' The teacher said strict to us.

''H-Hai, gomenasai!'' We both said.

We focused on our assignments and waited for the bell. When school ended, Haruna and I walked towards the soccer field.

''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san!'' Haruna said to everybody.

''Kon'nichiwa!'' Everybody replied.

Haruna and I took our seats on the bench next to Aki and Hibiki-kantoku.

''What's on the program today?'' Aki asked curious.

''A lot of passing.'' Hibiki answered.

''That's going to be a tough job. Let's prepare water bottles already.'' Haruna said.

''Hai!'' Aki and I replied, as we started our duty as a manager.

''Girls, you're not going to believe what I've heard.'' Haruna said to Aki and me.

She started to tell about all the rumors that we're spread into the school.

''As a reporter for the school newspaper, you'll hear a lot of things.'' She said with a wink.

I smiled and tried to focus on the good times I had here. Because I knew that after practice, I would be yelled at, scolded at and being denied.

''Kiyuko…'' I whispered.

''Nane?'' Aki asked.

''Nothing!'' I replied.

She smiled.

''Let's head back to the bench. I want to see the boys play.'' She said.

''H-Hai!'' I replied.

We headed back towards kantoku, took our places and observed the players.

''Ike, Endou-kun!'' Aki shouted.

''Sugoi, Kazemaru!'' Haruna shouted too.

I didn't had the guts to encourage the players. Aki and Haruna seemed to enjoy it and the players gained power from their shouts. They were a bit like cheerleaders.

''It seems like we're having a good chance to win the match against Teikoku Academy.'' Hibiki said.

Haruna immediately turned sad.

''The match against Onii-chan.'' She said.

Aki patted her back.

''Don't worry. It'll be fine.'' She said.

Haruna smiled.

''Arigato, Aki-chan.'' She said.

''Nandemo nai.'' Aki replied with a smile.

Then, I saw the guys trying a new Hissatsu technique. It failed and the ball whizzed into my direction.

''Watch out!'' The players shouted.

My eyes widened and I waited for the smack that would follow, but it never came. I slowly opened one eye. My savior stood in front of me. I saw that he kicked the ball away. He turned around and I looked into the eyes of my biggest crush since I joined the soccer club, Fubuki Shirou.

''Are you all right?'' He asked me worried.

I nodded, but I still trembled a bit.

''A-Arigato.'' I said.

Fubuki smiled anime-style.

''I'm glad you're okay.'' He said.

My cheeks turned crimson. Fubuki turned around and walked back onto the field.

''Wow, what was that?'' Haruna asked.

''What?'' I asked.

''That, between you and Fubuki-kun.'' Haruna said.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I said with a crimson color.

Haruna raised grinning an eyebrow.

''Don't lie to me.'' She said.

''Yeah, I totally saw it too.'' Aki said.

I sighted and gave up.

''Okay… I kinda have a crush on him.'' I said shy.

''That's so kawaii!'' Haruna shouted.

''Shhtt!'' I shushed her.

Aki grinned.

''You two would fit so well together.'' She said.

''You think so?'' I asked with a blush.

Aki nodded.

''Yeah, you're both sweet and shy.'' She said.

I smiled.

''Well, tell me your crushes.'' I said to them.

''Well, I'm in love with Endou, but I heard he already has a girlfriend.'' Aki said.

''Yeah, she has pretty red hair and is really good at soccer.'' Haruna continued.

Aki smiled with a sad glare.

''She's called Elle if I'm right.'' She said.

''You'll find another guy, Kino-sempai.'' Haruna said.

Aki smiled.

''What about that American guy. Ichinose or something.'' I asked Aki.

''He's dead.'' She said.

I looked shocked.

''Wow…'' I said.

''Yeah, I liked him a lot. I even was in love with him. Maybe I'm in love with Endou, because Ichinose is so similar to him.'' Aki said.

I smiled.

''That can be possible.'' I said.

''What about you, Haruna?'' Aki asked Haruna.

Haruna blushed.

''Well, I used to love Goenji, but he's totally into a black-haired girl that lives in his street. They're childhood friends.'' She said with a sad undertone.

''Oh, I know her. That's Angel Starling.'' Aki said.

Haruna nodded.

''Ever since I found out about it, I gave up on him.'' She said.

I gave her an encouraging smile.

''I'm sure you'll find your prince charming too someday.'' I said to her.

Haruna smiled.

''Arigato, Amaya-chan.'' She said.

I smiled anime-style.

''Don't look immediately, but Fubuki-kun is glaring at you.'' Aki whispered.

I turned crimson. I waited a couple of seconds and slowly turned my glare towards his. He quickly turned his face away.

''Oh my gosh, he did.'' I whispered back to Aki.

We all three started to squeal, which made a few players look confused at us. We all three laughed.

''Hihi, I really like you, Amaya-chan.'' Haruna said.

''Me too!'' Aki continued.

I blushed.

''Thanks, girls. I really like you too.'' I replied.

''Come on, let's cheer for the boys again.'' Haruna said.

''Hai!'' Aki and I replied.

Only, I still didn't have the guts to shout like that, but putting on a smile was good enough for me. After soccer practice, I handed everybody his water bottle.

''Hai!'' I said to Fubuki with a huge blush, while I handed him his water bottle.

''Arigato, Furari-san.'' He said with a smile.

''C-Call me Amaya.'' I replied.

''All right, Amaya-san.'' He said with another cute smile.

I felt my legs getting weak.

''So, soccer practice was going well, wasn't it?'' I asked him with a smile.

Fubuki nodded.

''Yeah, we're really giving us all to defeat Teikoku Academy.'' He said.

By the name of the academy, I felt shivers all over my body. Fubuki seemed to notice.

''Is there something with Teikoku Academy?'' He asked me.

I shook my head.

''No no! It's just that I'm really excited too.'' I said, while I faked a smile.

Fubuki seemed to believe it.

''Well, I'm glad. It's already in two weeks!'' He said.

I nodded.

''But I'm sure we're going to win.'' I said with a smile.

''I think so too.'' Fubuki replied.

Then, everybody dressed back into their normal clothes and left the soccer field.

''Well, I'll see you tomorrow!'' Fubuki said.

''See you tomorrow!'' I replied to him.

Then, I walked towards the direction of my house. But suddenly, I saw my brother standing behind a tree. His eyes looked strict.

''So, did you gather any new information?'' He asked me with a serious tone.

''N-No.'' I replied.

He grabbed me by my collar.

''Don't lie to me!'' He shouted.

''I'm not lying!'' I replied in panic. ''They're training a new Hissatsu, that's all!''

My brother threw me on the ground.

''You useless person…'' He said before he walked away.

I slowly got up and made a deep bow against the back of my brother, before I continued my way to the house. I knew I would see him there again, but most of the time, I hid into the kitchen, preparing dinner for the two of us. I sighed.

''Why does Onii-chan stopped loving me?'' I said.

I brushed off the last dirt on my clothes.

''I really don't understand…''

_**~ End of Chapter One~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ Chapter Two: Gathering information ~**_

_Amaya's P.O.V._

When I got home, I immediately walked into the kitchen to prepare the dinner for Onii-sama and me. I knew he was upstairs, calling with his Teikoku-members or his coach, Kageyama. I shivered by the thoughts. I really didn't want my brother to be the bad guy and join the bad team. I want him to be sweet and loving again. To respect me and to acknowledge me as his younger sister. But it was all false hope. The only thing I got from him were yells, scolding and a lot of hitting. But I deserved it. I was worthless.

''Amaya! Is dinner ready?'' I heard Kiyuko shout form upstairs.

''Hai, Onii-sama.'' I replied.

I heard him walking down and I placed his dinner and chopsticks in front of him. He ate silently. I had to wait for him to finish, because he didn't want me to eat at the same tame, because it disgusted him. After he was finished, he stood up without a word and left the table. I cleaned up his stuff and started eating myself. I was starving. While eating, I red a soccer magazine and smiled. What nobody knew was that I was secretly training soccer myself. I tried to become a forward, like Fubuki-sempai and Goenji-sempai. I really wasn't that good, but I made some progress. I always practiced when I was home alone. After dinner, I cleaned up my own stuff and headed upstairs to take a shower. I hopped into the shower and stripped myself. My reflection in the mirror shocked me. My body was covered in bruises and cuts. I was used to it. Ever since the death of our parents, I was getting slapped. I stepped into the shower and turned it really hot, so it almost burned my skin. I needed to think. I wanted my respect back, but there was only one way for me to earn it. And that was to complete the mission that I was currently busy with. To be honest, I hated it. But I had no choice. If I wanted Onii-sama to respect me again, I had to succeed.

''AMAYA! Get out of the shower! I want to shower! I give you five minutes to finish up.'' I heard my brother shout.

''H-Hai!'' I replied quickly.

I immediately turned off the water, dried myself of and dressed into my undergarments and bathrobe. When I came out of the shower, my brother looked at me with a death glare.

''Those were six minutes, Amaya.'' He said in a cold tone.

I winced.

''I-I'm so sorry!'' I said, while I bowed deeply.

My brother pulled me up by my hair and slapped me hard in my face.

''You useless dog!'' He hissed.

He gave me another smack in my face and threw me on the ground. Then, he walked besides me, gave me a kick and stepped into the bathroom. I slowly crawled up again and cried silently. My cheeks burned from the slaps and the kick hit my back painfully. I quickly ran into my room and locked it. I was so lucky that there was a lock on the door of my room. I got dressed into my pajamas and red a manga until my brother finished showering. After I made sure he was done, I returned to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Then, I returned to my room, but my brother waited for me in the hallway.

''Don't forget what you have to do tomorrow.'' He said cold.

''I know, Onii-sama. I'll gather the information you want.'' I replied, while I bowed deeply.

''You better don't disappoint me again. Otherwise, I'll make sure you'll regret it.'' He said, before he turned around and walked into his room.

I made another bow towards his back and ran into my own room. I was happy he didn't slap me some more. I turned off the lights and crawled into my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for me. I quickly fell asleep.

**-Time skip. The next morning-**

When I woke up, I immediately felt the pain in my back. I slowly got up and walked towards my closet, while I rubbed my back. I changed into some clean undergarments and my school uniform, brushed my hair and grabbed my school bag. After that, I headed downstairs and prepared breakfast for Onii-sama and me. Just when I finished, he entered the kitchen. I gave him silently his breakfast and while he ate that, I prepared his obento. I knew exactly what he wanted, so I did my best to prepare it as delicious as possible. I handed him the obento and he putted it silently in his bag. After that, he stood up and left the house, without saying a word to me. I cleaned my brother's stuff and glanced at the clock. I only had time enough to make my obento. I decided to skip my breakfast, prepared my obento and ran out of the house.

''Ohayo, Amaya-chan.'' Haruna greeted me happily, when I entered our class room.

I panted heavily, because I ran really hard, but luckily, I made it in time.

''Ohayo, Haruna-chan.'' I replied, half panting.

''Sit down! You're on time.'' Haruna said laughing.

I sighed relieved and sat down next to her. At that point, our homeroom teacher started the lesson. I couldn't pay much attention, because my stomach was hurting really bad. I knew I was hungry, but I didn't had to give in. When it was lunchtime, I quickly ate my obento.

''Wow, Amaya-chan. You were hungry.'' Haruna said laughing.

''Well, yeah.'' I replied with a smile.

I simply couldn't tell her why. I didn't want anybody to know about my brother. Nobody here knew that my parents were dead and that I had an elderly brother and I really wanted to keep it that way. So I just kept smiling and talking, till lunch time was over.

**-Time skip. After school-**

''Time for soccer practice.'' Haruna cheered.

I smiled too.

''Yeah, I hope the new Hissatsu technique is going to work today.'' I replied.

I reminded myself that I needed to gather information about that one.

''So, how's it supposed to look?'' I asked.

''I don't know either.'' Haruna replied.

We both entered the soccer field and dressed into our manager uniforms, which meant tracker uniforms. Haruna had a green one, Aki an orange one and I had a purple one.

''Kon'nichiwa, Aki-chan!'' Haruna and I greeted Aki, who was already changing.

''Kon'nichiwa.'' She greeted back with a smile.

''Ready for another soccer practice?'' Haruna asked her.

Aki nodded with a smile.

''Yeah, of course!'' She replied.

''Me too!'' Haruna exclaimed.

The three of us headed back to the soccer field and met up with the guys, who had changed too.

''Kon'nichiwa, minna.'' The three of us greeted the boys.

''Kon'nichiwa.'' They replied with a smile.

''Good to see that everybody's here.'' Hibiki-kantoku said.

''Hai! We're pumped!'' Endou replied.

''We really need to perfect that Hissatsu.'' Kazemaru said to Goenji.

He nodded.

''What kind of Hissatsu is it going to be?'' I asked Kazemaru.

''Something really cool!'' He replied. ''It looks like a bird, made out of fire.''

''Sounds cool to me.'' I replied.

Practice started and I wrote all the tactics, Hissatsu's and strategies down. I tried to do in nonchalantly, so Haruna and Aki didn't notice it. Then, the time came that Goenji and Kazemaru tried out their new Hissatsu. This time, it actually worked. It looked amazing.

''Sugoi!'' Haruna said unbelievable.

''They did it!'' Aki exclaimed happily.

I smiled too. Then, I quickly wrote down all the info about the Hissatsu. The starters position, the players who did it, how it looked like, what the effect was, just everything. Then, I quickly putted the notebook away and observed practice further. After practice, my brother waited for me at the school gate, behind a tree. His dark eyes looked strict at me.

''And?'' He asked impatiently.

I handed him the notebook.

''Here's all the info about the team, including a new Hissatsu.'' I replied.

I hoped it would be all right. My brother looked at all the pages. For the first time, I saw something of satisfaction in his eyes.

''This will do.'' He said short.

Then, he turned around and walked home. I felt so happy! I finally did something right in his eyes. Just when I wanted to walk home too, I heard someone shout my name.

''Amaya-san!'' I heard a well-known voice.

I blushed and turned around.

''F-Fubuki-sempai.'' I replied.

''Since when do we use –sempai?'' Fubuki asked laughing.

''W-Well, you are my sempai, right?'' I asked.

Fubuki smiled.

''Isn't that a bit unfair. I can call you by your first name, but you have to be all polite to me.'' He said.

I blushed more. Fubuki laughed.

''Call me Shirou.'' He said.

I looked up.

''R-Really?'' I asked.

He winked.

''Yeah, that's way better than Fubuki-sempai.'' He said laughing.

I blushed once more.

''O-Okay, Shirou-kun.'' I said.

Fubuki smiled by hearing it.

''That sounds so sweet,'' He said. ''Let me call you Amaya-chan.''

''T-That's all right.'' I replied.

Gosh, why was I stammering so much? Fubuki noticed it too.

''Something wrong?'' He asked.

I shook my head.

''No, everything's perfectly fine.'' I replied.

''That's good.'' Fubuki said, while he patted me on my back.

I immediately winced from the pain. He looked shocked.

''Are you all right?'' He asked worried.

I cursed myself for wincing. I faked a smile.

''Yeah, nothing's wrong.'' I replied.

Fubuki looked suspicious.

''Are you sure?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Yeah, don't worry about me. I have to go home now.'' I said, while I smiled again.

He smiled.

''Okay, see you later, Amaya-chan.'' He said.

''See you later, Shirou-kun.'' I replied cheerful.

Then, I quickly headed home. Onii-sama hated it when he had to wait for dinner. When I came home, I immediately started to cook dinner. When I was almost done, Onii-sama came downstairs.

''Is it done?'' He asked.

I nodded and finished the last thing. I served him his dinner and waited patiently in the kitchen for him to be done. Only, he did something I didn't expect. He beckoned me.

''Sit down.'' He said cold.

My eyes widened.

''I can have dinner, together with you?'' I asked again, to make sure.

''Well? Are you coming or not?'' He replied irritated.

I quickly fetched my food and sat down in front of Onii-sama.

''So, about your notes. Was that really everything?'' He asked, while we ate dinner.

I nodded.

''That's all the information. All their strategies, tactics, Hissatsu's, players, formations, just everything.'' I replied.

He smiled. My eyes widened. He just smiled. At me!

''It's a lot of information.'' He said.

I nodded.

''But if it's not enough, I'll research harder tomorrow.'' I replied.

Onii-sama looked at me.

''Finally, you're useful.'' He said.

My whole body warmed up.

''R-Really, Onii-sama? I would do anything to make you happy.'' I replied.

He glared again at me.

''Maybe, if you keep this good work up, I'll let you have dinner with me for the rest of the time.'' He said.

My eyes widened again.

''R-Really? Thank you, Onii-sama.'' I said shocked.

I stood up and bowed deeply in front of him. He looked like it was normal for him. Then, I sat down again.

''So, Amaya. Kidou-sama, the captain of my team, is coming over this evening. I don't want him to see you .So in the mean time, you'll go and clean the bathroom.'' Onii-sama said.

I nodded.

''Of course.'' I replied.

Then, he stood up and left the dining room. I quickly cleaned our stuff. I still couldn't believe Onii-sama is willing to have dinner together with me. I was really pumped to gather more information and to do anything possible to make him happy. After I heard the doorbell rang, I quickly sprinted upstairs and hid in the bathroom. When I bend down to mop the floor, I heard the conversation downstairs. It was really soft, but I could understand everything.

''So, where are those notes you told me about?'' I heard an unknown voice.

I guessed that it would belong to Kidou-sama.

''Here.'' I recognized my brothers voice.

I heard the sound of rumbled paper. He handed my notebook! He was showing his captain something that I made!

''Hmm… those are really good!'' I heard Kidou-sama's voice. ''But the handwriting indicated that's it's written by a girl.''

''My sister wrote it. She's currently spying for us in Raimon Junior High. She's a manager for Raimon's soccer club.'' I heard Onii-sama explain.

''Really?'' I heard Kidou-sama's voice. ''I want to meet her. Is she here?''

''AMAYA!'' I heard Onii-sama shout.

Oh god, they wanted to see me. I looked in the mirror, fixed my hair and walked nonchalantly downstairs.

''Yes?'' I asked, as innocent as possible.

''This is Kidou Yuuto, the midfielder, game strategist and captain of Teikoku Academy's soccer club.'' Onii-sama said to me.

I looked to the right and examined the boy who sat on our couch. He had dreads and wore a pair of odd-looking goggles. He also wore a black T-shirt, a red jack, some jeans and black boots.

''So, you're Kiyuko's little sister?'' He asked me.

I nodded and bowed deeply.

''It's an honor to meet you, Kidou-sama.'' I said.

He grinned.

''So, you're the author of this notes?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''I try my best to make you and all the other members of the soccer club happy. I hope it's enough information.'' I said, while I bowed again.

''Those are really good,'' Kidou replied. ''I'm considering something.''

''What?'' Onii-sama asked.

Kidou turned towards him.

''Why don't we make her a manager of Teikoku Academy?'' He asked.

I saw my brother looking shocked.

''A-A manager?'' He repeated.

Kidou nodded and turned his glare back towards me.

''Yeah. She seems like a smart person, is good in gathering information and her innocent appearance doesn't make her look suspicious for Raimon.'' He explained.

''Do I stay in Raimon or do I have to transfer?'' I asked.

''You'll stay in Raimon, to keep gathering information for us. But when the match against Teikoku Academy occurs, you'll choose our side. So, will you accept being our manager from now on?'' Kidou asked.

I looked at my Onii-sama. He looked really shocked, but narrowed his eyes at me.

''If you screw up, know the consequences.'' He said to me.

I bowed deeply towards him.

''I know. I'll do anything to make you happy.'' I replied.

Then, he gave a small smile.

''Then, I approve.'' He said.

My eyes widened.

''Really?'' I asked shocked.

He nodded. I turned towards Kidou-sama.

''I-I accept.'' I said.

He smiled.

''That's good. Please keep gathering information for us.'' He said.

Then, he turned towards Kiyuko.

''You can be very proud of her.'' He said.

Onii-sama just growled. Then, Kidou stood up and shook my hand.

''It's good to have you on our side.'' He said.

Then, he turned towards Onii-sama.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' He said.

Onii-sama and I both made a deep bow towards Kidou-sama. Then, he left our house. I looked at Onii-sama.

''A-Are you mad at me for accepting?'' I asked.

He shook his head.

''No, I'm proud.'' He said.

That was a word I didn't hear out of his mouth for a long time.

''P-Proud?'' I replied unbelievable.

He looked away.

''I'm not going to repeat it.'' He said irritated.

I bowed as deep as I could.

''Onii-sama is so sweet and amazing.'' I said.

''Tsk. Just go and clean the bathroom.'' He replied.

I nodded and ran upstairs. There I continued cleaning, while I was on cloud nine.

''Onii-sama said he was proud of me!'' I kept saying full of disbelieve.

When I finished, I quickly walked out of the bathroom, so Onii-sama could take a shower. I walked towards my room and waited for him to be done. When he was, I quickly took a shower myself and brushed my teeth. After that, I walked back to my bedroom, dressed into my pajamas and turned off the light. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_**~ End of Chapter Two ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Chapter Three: Busted ~**_

_Amaya's P.O.V._

The next morning, I quickly dressed into my school uniform and clean undergarments and grabbed my schoolbag. I ran downstairs and prepared me and my brother's breakfast and obento. When I was done, he walked downstairs. I handed him his breakfast and he beckoned me again.

''Sit.'' He said.

''I can also have breakfast with you?'' I asked.

He nodded.

''Well, come on.'' He replied.

I quickly sat down and together, we ate breakfast. After breakfast, I handed him his obento and cleaned our stuff. Then, I saw he waited at the door.

''Hurry up, geez!'' He said annoyed.

''Wait … you're waiting for me?'' I asked.

''What does it look like I'm doing?'' He replied irritated.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Two days ago, I was nothing for him. But now, we're eating dinner and breakfast together and we walk together towards school!

''I-I'm coming!'' I replied.

I quickly putted my obento in my schoolbag and hurried towards the door. Together, we left the house. We walked in silence, but from the inside, I was dying from happiness. Finally, I was getting acknowledged a bit. It was still not the sweet, loving Onii-sama he was in the past, but it was enough to make me a happy girl. Then, we entered the point where we both had to head towards another direction.

''Sayonara.'' I said with a smile to my Onii-sama.

''Tsk. Bye.'' He replied.

He said goodbye! I walked with a bright smile towards my class. There was Haruna.

''Wow, you look happy!'' She said, when I took my seat next to her.

I nodded.

''I FEEL happy!'' I replied.

She giggled.

''It can be seen.'' She said.

Then, the lesson started and we had to be quiet.

**-Time skip. After school-**

''Time for soccer practice.'' I said.

Haruna nodded.

''I'm glad the boys are training hard for the match against Teikoku Academy.'' She said.

I nodded.

''Are you okay with seeing your brother again?'' I replied.

Haruna nodded, a bit sad.

''I just hope that he will acknowledge me.'' She said.

I saw she was about to cry again. I quickly hugged her.

''I hope he will too.'' I replied.

That was the point I realized that her brother was actually in my house yesterday evening and made me a manager of Teikoku Academy. So actually, Haruna-chan and I were rivals now. I t felt bad, but I knew it was for the sake of my brother.

''Thanks, Amaya-chan. You're so sweet. I know you'll never disappoint me.'' Haruna said with a smile to me.

That made me feel even worse. Because, I was actually betraying her already.

''A-Ah.'' I replied, while I quickly walked further.

We entered the soccer field and walked towards our dressing room, to get changed into our manager uniforms. Aki was there already. She looked like she was on cloud nine.

''Aki! You look happy too today.'' Haruna said with a smile.

Aki nodded.

''A miracle has happened. I still can't believe it myself.'' She replied.

We both looked curious.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''Did you guys remember that I told you about Ichinose, my childhood friend from America?'' She asked us.

We both nodded.

''He's dead, right?'' Haruna asked.

Aki shook her head.

''That's the unbelievable part. He's not dead! In fact, he's coming to Japan very soon!'' She exclaimed.

She and Haruna both screamed. I hugged her.

''Aki, that's amazing!'' I said.

''I know! He said that he couldn't wait to see me again.'' Aki replied with a blush.

Haruna grinned.

''Look who's in love.'' She said.

Aki blushed harder.

''Anyway, that's a giant surprise.'' I said.

Aki nodded.

''He said that he would come and watch our match against Teikoku Academy.'' She said.

''Really? That means that he's coming next week.'' I noticed.

Aki nodded.

''That's so soon! I'm so thrilled!'' She said.

Haruna smiled bright.

''Aki, I'm truly happy!'' She said.

The three of us left the dressing room and headed towards the field.

''Is everything okay, girls? We heard screams coming from your dressing room.'' Endou said.

The three of us laughed.

''Everything's fine.'' I replied.

''Just some girl stuff.'' Haruna added.

Aki blushed. Hibiki-kantoku smiled.

''So, now that everybody's here, let's start practicing.'' He said.

''AH!'' Everybody replied.

I already made up a plan. I took out my camera and putted it nonchalantly in my back, with the lens outside. I filmed the three hours of soccer practice, including the new Hissatsu from Kazemaru and Goenji. After practice, I saved the movie and turned the camera off. Luckily nobody had seen me. I glared at the players and smiled. Then, my glare fell onto Fubuki. I blushed heavily. He smiled back and gave me a wink. I fell all warm on the inside. Haruna noticed it.

''Amaya-chan, you're blushing like mad.'' She said giggling.

''I-I'm not.'' I replied.

''You are!'' Aki added.

''Girls, stop it.'' I said.

''Your crush on Fubuki-sempai is so cute.'' Haruna whispered to me.

I blushed even more.

''G-Girls, seriously.'' I said.

Haruna and Aki laughed. Then, we all handed the water bottles towards the players. Of course, I had to give Fubuki his water bottle. Aki set it up. I saw her grin from a distance.

''Hai!'' I said to Fubuki, while I gave him his water bottle.

''Arigato, Amaya-chan.'' He replied with a smile.

''Soccer practice went great again.'' I said.

Fubuki nodded.

''But it's thanks to our great manager.'' He replied.

I blushed.

''T-That's not true. I don't do anything special for the team.'' I replied.

''Well, you care about the team. That's enough.'' He said.

I immediately felt bad again. I betrayed them. I DID care about the team, but I was a manager for Teikoku Academy now.

''Amaya? Amaya-chan?'' I heard Fubuki say repeatedly.

He waved his hand in front of me.

''A-Ah.'' I said, while I woke up from my thoughts.

He smiled.

''Daydreaming?'' He asked.

I nodded. Then, I froze. From my eye corner, I saw my brother standing close by. He hid behind a tree.

''I-I really need to go now.'' I excused myself towards Fubuki.

He smiled.

''Okay, see you later, Amaya-chan.'' He said.

''Later, Shirou-kun.'' I replied.

I ran towards my dressing room, quickly changed back and ran off the field. I met up with my brother.

''You made me wait.'' He said irritated.

''G-Gomenasai.'' I said guilty.

''Who's that guy you were talking with earlier?'' He asked suspicious.

''N-Nobody special. Just someone I talked to a bit.'' I replied.

''It didn't looked that way. You're face was all red.'' Onii-sama said, while he raised an eyebrow.

''Onii-sama. Don't worry. I won't let him stand in the way of my mission.'' I said.

''Good. Did you gather some more information?'' He asked.

''Nothing new, but I filmed the entire soccer practice. Three hours of tactics, Hissatsu's and everything else they did today.'' I replied, while I handed him my camera.

He took it and looked proud at me.

''Good job, Amaya. I think Kidou-sama is willing to see this too.'' He replied.

Kidou stepped from behind the tree.

''K-Kidou-sama!'' I stammered.

I bowed deeply.

''Ah, kon'nichiwa, Amaya-san.'' He replied.

''Y-You heard what we said?'' I asked.

He nodded.

''This is very useful. Amazing job, Amaya.'' Kidou said.

I bowed again.

''I'm happy I could be of service.'' She replied.

Kidou took the camera from Kiyuko.

''Let me watch this first. Tomorrow, I'll discuss this further during soccer practice.'' He said to Onii-sama.

He nodded.

''Understood.'' He replied.

''Onii-chan!'' I suddenly recognized Haruna's voice.

The three of us stiffened. I saw Kidou turn very pale. I turned around and saw Haruna with her hands in her hips.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked serious.

Then, she noticed me.

''Amaya-chan?!'' She shouted, full of disbelieve.

I was about to stammer an excuse, but Haruna pulled her own conclusions.

''Are you okay?'' She asked worried at me. ''They didn't hurt you, did they?''

''N-No, I'm okay.'' I replied.

''Too bad you ran into them.'' Haruna said, while she narrowed her eyes.

''Let's go.'' Kidou said cold towards Kiyuko, completely ignoring Haruna.

''Matte!'' Haruna shouted, but Kidou ignored her and walked away with Onii-sama.

I saw her face full of pain.

''H-He completely ignored me.'' She said.

I comforted her.

''Let it go.'' I said.

Haruna started sobbing.

''I hate him.'' She hissed.

''No, you don't.'' I replied.

Haruna sighed.

''Why were you talking with them?'' She asked me suspicious.

''I-I ran into them and I asked them what they were doing here.'' I lied.

''Spying, weren't they?'' Haruna said, while she bald her fists.

I nodded.

''Let's hope they haven't seen too much.'' I replied.

Then, I said goodbye to her and walked towards my house. I walked inside and Onii-sama immediately pinned me against the wall.

''Who was that?'' He asked angry.

''K-Kidou-sama younger sister.'' I replied scared.

''What did you say afterwards?'' Onii-sama hissed.

''I told her that I didn't know you two and that she shouldn't worry.'' I replied.

Onii-sama let go of me.

''Then, it's good.'' He said, while he walked back upstairs.

I still trembled a bit, because I was scared. But I also felt relieved that I didn't got hit and that he said it was good. I made my way to the kitchen and prepared dinner. I hoped everything would go smoothly from now on.

_**~ End of Chapter Three ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ Chapter Four: The match ~**_

_Amaya's P.O.V._

The two weeks passed by really fast. In the mean time, I practiced a lot on my own soccer skills and I could say that I was a pretty useful forward now. Today was the day of the big match. It was Saturday morning and all the Raimon players were gathering on the soccer field. I had a strange feeling the entire day in my stomach. Today was they day that they were going to find out that I betrayed them. That I was a spy from Teikoku Academy and that I was a manager there. I would probably lose my friendship with them. I probably will be fired and Haruna, Aki and Fubuki will really hate me. Actually, I think they're all going to me. I sighed.

''Something wrong, Amaya-chan?'' Haruna asked me.

I looked up to her.

''N-No, just excited I guess.'' I replied.

There you go, another lie. I hated myself for doing it. I didn't want to lie. I wanted to stay best friends with Haruna, to laugh with Aki, to be around Fubuki and to enjoy soccer with Raimon. I don't want to turn against them. Tears burn in her eye corners. She swallowed, kept them inside and faked a smile.

''Yosh, minna. Let's go.'' Hibiki-kantoku said.

We all stepped into the Inazuma Caravan and headed towards Teikoku Academy. I saw Haruna becoming a bit silent.

''Are you okay?'' I asked.

Haruna didn't reply and kept in her dream world. I sighed and knew what she went through. I decided to let her go for a while. Aki gave me a worried glare, because of Haruna. I told her, with my hands, that we had to let her go for a while. She turned around in the seat in front of us and stared in the distance. I glared to my right, to Haruna. She sighed. I sighed too. You could feel the tension in the air. Everybody was mentally preparing themselves for the match against Teikoku Academy. After a short while, they drove on the terrain of Teikoku Academy. The Raimon members were silent. A nervous feeling went through my stomach. It wouldn't be long now …

''Minna, we're here.'' Endou broke the silence.

Everybody stepped out of the Inazuma Caravan and entered the soccer building. They headed towards their dressing room, but they were surprised to see Kidou Yuuto walk out of it.

''Hey! What were you doing there?'' Kabeyama asked with narrowed eyes.

Kidou said nothing and walked away. Haruna glared in front of her with big, empty eyes. I rubbed her back and looked at Kidou. He gave me a meaningful smile and walked away.

''What the-'' Kazemaru said, but Hibiki-kantoku interrupted him.

''Get dressed guys.'' He said.

The boys first inspected the dressing room, but they didn't find anything suspicious.

''That's odd…'' Kurimatsu said.

''Well, let's get dressed quickly. Maybe there's a time bomb or something.'' Handa replied.

The team currently got dressed, while me, Aki and Haruna turned their backs against them with a red face.

''Done?'' Aki asked.

''Done.'' Endou replied for everybody else.

We turned around again.

''Before we're going to start, let me say something.'' Hibiki-kantoku said.

The group listen carefully at him.

''I want to say that I'm very proud that we've made it to the finals of this tournament. I know Teikoku Academy is known for it's dirty tricks, but no matter what happens, I want you all to fight fair and square. Understood?'' He said.

''HAI!'' The team replied.

Then, we all headed towards the soccer field. I felt a little dizzy, due to the nervousness and guilt. We entered the field. We were the first onto the field. The Raimon players decided to warm up, before the other soccer team arrived. Fubuki smiled at me.

''Let's win today!'' He said.

I didn't knew how to reply. I actually didn't knew for which club I was rooting for.

''Be careful, okay.'' I said to him.

Fubuki smiled.

''Don't worry, I will.'' He replied.

He gave me a wink and I turned red. But after that, I turned really sad. This was it. This was his last, sweet movement towards me.

''Look, Ichinose is there!'' I heard Aki shout happily.

She pointed at a brown, haired guy with big, brown eyes and a slightly tanned skin. He gave her a wink.

''Awwhh, he's cute.'' I replied.

Aki looked overjoyed. I glared at Haruna. She still was sad.

''Don't worry, Haruna. You have lots of friends here who will love you till eternity.'' I said to her.

Haruna gave a weak smile.

''I know that. But brotherly love is something else. It's hard to explain, because you don't have siblings.'' She said.

You have no idea …

''But anyway, it's glad to have you around. At least I can count on you.'' Haruna said with a brighter smile.

I felt like crying. Stop saying those things! They aren't true! Exactly at that point, the soccer team of Teikoku Academy arrived. I recognized Kidou at the front and saw my brother walking behind him.

''Raimon Junior High.'' Kidou said with a smirk.

Me and all the other Raimon members turned towards him.

''Kidou.'' Endou said serious.

''Ready for your defeat?'' Kidou asked.

''We'll fight fair and square till the end,'' Endou replied serious. ''And we'll win.''

''We'll see.'' Kidou replied, while he shrugged his shoulders.

The referee came and shook the hands of the captains.

''Wait, we can't start yet.'' Onii-sama said with a smirk.

The Raimon members looked curious at him.

''First, my little sister needs to take the right position.'' He announced.

''Little sister?'' Goenji repeated.

''Who's he talking about?'' Fubuki added.

I gulped and started to walk towards the team of Teikoku Academy. I took my place, in between Kidou and Onii-sama and stared guilty at the Raimon team. Everybody's eyes widened.

''Amaya?'' Haruna asked shocked.

''YOU?!'' Fubuki added.

''What's this about?'' Endou asked, slightly upset.

''This girl,'' Kidou started. ''Is not the sweet Furari Amaya who you know. She's a spy of Teikoku Academy and passed us all the information you guys possess. From strategies till Hissatsu's.''

Everybody's eyes widened.

''No…'' Aki said.

''That's a lie!'' Fubuki shouted.

''A lie?'' Onii-sama added. ''Then why don't you asked my little sister herself?''

Everybody turned towards me.

''Amaya, is it true?'' Endou asked serious.

I nodded and gulped. Then, I looked to the ground.

''It's true,'' I said soft. ''From the start, I've been betraying you guys. I only joined the soccer team so I could gain information about you all. I wrote it down, sketched it out and even filmed it. And I've handed all that information over at Kidou-sama and Onii-sama here.''

Everybody shook their heads.

''This can't be happening.'' Goenji said, full of disbelieve.

''You betrayed us from the start?'' Haruna asked shocked.

Tears welled up in her eyes. I couldn't hold mines back anymore.

''Haruna… please don't cry.'' I said.

Everybody looked shocked at me.

''Let's begin the match.'' Kidou said with a smirk, while Onii-sama led me to the managers bench of Teikoku Academy,

They never had a manager before, because they didn't need one, so I was their first. Then, the match started and everybody positioned themselves on the field.

''Minna… I'm so sorry.'' I whispered.

I was the only one who heard it. I felt so guilty. I realized I made a big mistake. I should have refused it. I should have let myself get hit for it instead. But betraying all my friends and offering my friendship, to keep my brother satisfied? That was a big mistake. The match started and Goenji and Fubuki did the kick-off. Fubuki ran forward, but he wasn't with his head by the game, so Onii-sama easily stole it.

''Pathetic.'' He said laughing.

He continued running and passed the ball towards Kidou.

''Kidou!'' He shouted.

Kidou easily took the ball and ran forward. He passed it to his teammate Sakuma and he made the first shot.

''God Hand!'' Endou shouted, while he blocked the ball.

I sighed relieved. I knew my heart was cheering for Raimon. Endou threw the ball towards Kazemaru. He dashed forward and passed the ball towards Max. But, Kazemaru kept running and Goenji came back from his forward position. Together they jumped into the air.

''Honoo no Kazamidori!'' Kazemaru and Goenji shouted, while they kicked the ball.

The goalkeeper of Teikoku, Genda Koujirou, grinned.

''We already know that move.'' He said.

He blocked it with a Hissatsu and threw the ball towards Kidou.

''They even knew that move?'' Kazemaru asked shocked.

''Thank Amaya for that.'' Goenji replied sarcastically.

I felt so bad. It was my fault. Everything Raimon did was known by Teikoku Academy, thanks to my information. When the first half ended, nobody scored.

''Minna, here are water bottles and towels.'' I heard Aki say.

I glared to their side. I felt so lonely. Here, on my own, on the bench of Teikoku. I knew that Kageyama, their coach, was in a control room somewhere inside the building. The team players of Teikoku came my way.

''I can't believe we haven't scored yet.'' Onii-sama said.

He glared at me.

''That's your fault.'' He hissed.

''Easy, Kiyuko. That's not her fault.'' Kidou said.

''We just have to work harder.'' Sakuma said.

The others nodded. Then, the second half started. I glared at the Raimon players. They were exhausted.

''Minna … ganbatte.'' I said soft.

The match continued and Teikoku had the kick-off.

''Minna, let's show them how strong we are!'' Kidou said.

They sprinted forward and performed kick after kick. Endou was clearly getting tired and the others were panting, because they were trying to intercept the ball. I hated to see them like that. At that point, Onii-sama made a sliding and placed his foot nasty on Fubuki's leg. Fubuki slammed to the ground and grabbed his leg in pain. My eyes widened.

''NO!'' I shouted, clearly audible.

Everybody looked surprised in my direction, but I didn't care. I took a medical kit and ran towards Fubuki.

''What are you doing?'' He asked me.

''Helping you.'' I replied.

''But you betrayed us!'' He said serious.

''I know, and I want to set it right.'' I replied.

''WHAT?!'' Everybody replied.

My brother was sent off the field, due to his infringement. Fubuki needed to swap with somebody else. Hibiki-kantoku wanted to send in Megane, but I stood up.

''I'll swap with Fubuki.'' I said determined.

Everybody looked fully shocked at me.

''Are you nuts?!'' Kidou asked.

''No, I care about my real team. That's all.'' I replied.

The faces from the Raimon members softened.

''Amaya-chan! I knew you just couldn't betray us.'' Haruna said with a smile.

''Let her play, coach!'' Aki said.

''Yeah, let her play!'' The other Raimon members said.

Hibiki-kantoku sunk in thoughts.

''She'll be the only girl on the field. Plus, we've never seen her play. How do we know she's good?'' He asked.

''That's because we trust her.'' Fubuki said with a smile.

I blushed like mad. Everybody smiled at me.

''Ganbatte!'' Aki said, while she threw me a reserve uniform of Raimon. I quickly got changed out of everybody's sight and stepped determined on the field. I glared at Kidou and my brother, who was sitting on the bench, with a death glare. Nobody had the right to hit me, command me and to control my life. I'm Furari Amaya and I am special!

''Bring it!'' I said confident.

I took the left forward place, next to Goenji and grinned.

''Minna, ike!'' I heard Endou shout.

The ball was in his hands and he threw it towards Kazemaru. He dashed forward and passed the ball towards Max.

''Max, ike!'' Kazemaru said.

Max took the ball and ran forward.

''Goenji!'' He shouted, while he passed the ball to the platinum blond.

Goenji took it and jumped into the air.

''Fire Tornado!'' He shouted.

Genda, the goalkeeper, catched it and threw it towards Kidou.

''Kidou, ike!'' He said.

''Amaya, you're making a big mistake.'' Kidou growled.

''No, I'm believe with my whole heart that I'm doing the right thing now.'' I replied.

I glared at the clock of the match and saw that there was only one minute left. Shourinji intercepted the ball from Kidou and passed it towards me.

''Amaya, go! It's your last chance!'' He shouted.

''Hai!'' I replied determined.

I dashed forward, avoided all the Teikoku players and stood face to face with Genda.

''HIDDEN POWER!'' I shouted with all my might, while I kicked the ball.

The ball turned gold and gained immense speed and strength. I felt all the power flow out of my body. Genda tried to stop it with a Hissatsu, but it failed. The ball whizzed in the middle of the goal and exactly after that, the referee blew his whistle.

''We won!'' Goenji shouted at me.

I smiled. Then, the black spots in front of my eyes took over and I fainted on the spot. Somewhere in the distance I heard people shout my name. Then, I became fully unconscious.

**-Time skip. Three hours later. In the hospital-**

When I woke up, I realized I lay in a hospital bed. I saw several people sit around it. They all smiled happy and relieved when they saw my eyes open.

''Amaya-chan!'' Haruna exclaimed, who was the one who sat the closest beside my bed.

She flew me around my neck and I smiled and hugged her tightly.

''Haruna-chan!'' I replied.

Haruna had tears in her eyes.

''You're so brave.'' She said.

I immediately remembered the match.

''We won, right?'' I asked.

''Yes, we won. Thanks to you.'' I recognized another well-known voice.

Fubuki smiled bright at me.

''F-Fubuki-sempai.'' I said shocked.

He smiled again.

''No, Shirou-kun, remember?'' He said.

I blushed. Furthermore, I also saw Hibiki-kantoku in the room.

''It's good to see you've awakened.'' He said.

I smiled. Then, my glare turned sad again.

''Guys, I want to say I'm sorry for what I did. I knew it's unforgivable. But I want you to know that I care deeply about you guys and that I fully regret it that I betrayed and left you.'' I said.

Everybody smiled.

''We know that,'' Haruna said. ''But we forgive you.''

My eyes widened and tears formed in them.

''R-Really?'' I asked, full of disbelieve.

Fubuki nodded.

''We discussed with the team what to do with you and we all came to the same conclusion. We all want you back as a manager on the team.'' He said.

I smiled bright.

''Unbelievable.'' I replied.

''We first wanted you to be a player, but Haruna said that you probably would be happier as a manager.'' Fubuki continued.

I nodded and smiled at Haruna.

''You know me so well.'' I said.

''That's were best friends are for.'' She replied with a smile and hugged me tightly.

''But, I have to think about it for a while, so I don't say yes right away.'' I said.

Haruna, Fubuki and Hibiki-kantoku looked a bit shocked, but understood it.

''That's fine. Think about it.'' Hibiki-kantoku said.

I smiled.

'''Thanks you.'' I said.

Then, I turned towards Haruna.

''How are things between you and Kidou now?'' I asked her.

Her whole face lightened up.

''We talked it out. We discussed some things. After the match, he realized how wrong it actually to follow Kageyama. The entire team dismissed Kageyama as their coach and they promised to play soccer fair and square now. And we had a little talk about our past. You discovered earlier that Yuuto is my Onii-chan, right? He explained why he never contacted me and I realized he all did it for my own sake. He never stopped loving me and will always fully recognize me as his little sister. I guess he's a bit overprotective now.'' She explained with a giggle at the end.

I smiled.

''I'm so happy for you, Haruna.'' I said.

Haruna smiled back.

''Thanks, Amaya-chan.'' She replied.

''Amaya.'' Hibiki-kantoku said.

I looked at him.

''Yes?'' I replied.

''There's somebody else who wants to see you.'' He said.

Haruna, Fubuki and Hibiki-kantoku left the room and a well-known person stepped into it.

''Onii-sama.'' I said shocked.

His whole face and personality changed.

''No more Onii-sama, please.'' He said guilty.

My eyes widened. Kiyuko stroke with his hand through his black hair and focused his dark eyes at me. Then, he took a seat next to my bed.

''N-No more Onii-sama?'' I asked shocked.

He nodded.

''Sweet, sweet Amaya. How could I've been so blind. All those years I've abused you, scolded you and neglected you. And I now it's nothing to compensate it, but I want to say I'm sorry.'' He said soft, while he took my hand.

My eyes fully widened. Then, I started to cry.

''Y-You mean this?'' I asked.

He nodded.

''All those years, I wanted power. I wanted to be strong, so mom and dad would be proud of me. I wanted them to be proud of you too, so I pushed you and was hard for you, so you became strong too. Then, mom and dad would be proud. But during the match, when I saw how determined you were to fight for your friends, I realized how wrong it was to gain power. The one thing you need in life is love. Love for and from your friends, family and comrades. Life isn't about power. It's about caring for each other. And since the death of mom and dad, I never cared for you. I never was your older brother who loved you deeply again. And now, I want to change that. I want things to become like they were again. I don't want you to bow deeply at me, to talk to me with the –sama term and to see me as a god. I want you to speak to me with the –chan term, to let me take care of you and to be your loving brother. Will you accept that?'' He asked.

At this point, I was sobbing. All the things I wanted to hear your years were spoken moments ago.

''Kiyuko…'' I whispered.

And that was the first time I saw my brother cry in his entire life. He laid his head on my chest and sobbed.

''Amaya, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me.'' I said.

I wrapped my arms around him too and couldn't stop crying.

''Of course I'll forgive you! You're everything to me. You always was and you always will.'' I said.

Kiyuko looked shocked, but thankful at me.

''Really?'' He asked.

I nodded and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

''From now on, we're gonna live a happy life together.'' I said.

Kiyuko kissed my forehead too and stroke his thumb over my cheek.

''I will fully acknowledge you as my sister. For always. I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud to be your brother.'' He said.

I sobbed again.

''You won't believe how long I've wanted to hear that.'' I said.

''Trust me, I do,'' He said. ''And I'm sorry. Again.''

''I'll forgive you for everything.'' I replied.

We hugged tightly and that was the point we discovered the entire Raimon time in the door opening. We both looked up. They all smiled, cheered and clapped. I smiled.

''It's good to see you two made things up together.'' I recognized the voice of Kidou.

''Kidou.'' I exclaimed surprise.

Beside him, I saw a happy Haruna, who clenched his arm.

''Amaya, I want to apologize too. Thanks to you, I now realize what's important in life.'' He said, while he smiled at his sister.

She smiled happily back.

''That's good to hear.'' I replied.

''So, Amaya. Did you agree to become our manager again?'' Goenji asked.

''No.'' I replied.

Everybody looked shocked.

''I want to think about it for a while. After everything what happened, I need some time.'' I said.

The team smiled.

''We understand.'' They replied.

''Now, let's get you out of this hospital. We have something to celebrate.'' Hibiki-kantoku said.

''WE FREAKING WON THE TOURNAMENT!'' I heard Endou shout.

Everybody cheered again and I smiled bright.

''I love you guys.'' I said laughing.

''And we all love you.'' The others replied.

''Especially Fubuki-sempai.'' Haruna exclaimed.

Fubuki turned red.

''Wai-What?'' He shouted.

Kiyuko narrowed his eyes.

''Onii-chan, don't be overprotective please.'' I begged.

He laughed.

''I was just teasing.'' He replied.

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and left the room with the other players. He laid a hand on Fubuki's shoulder.

''Good luck.'' He said with a grin.

Fubuki took a deep breath.

''Was that comment true?'' I asked carefully.

I saw Fubuki fiddle his scarf.

''Anoo …'' He started.

I smiled.

''Maybe I can make it easier if I tell you that I love you.'' I said.

Fubuki's eyes widened.

''Y-You love me?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Yes, I love you very much.'' I replied.

Fubuki quickly walked to the bed and bend forward. His sweet lips embraced mine.

''I love you too.'' He said, after the kiss.

I smiled.

''I'm glad. Now come here.'' I said laughing, while I pulled him down again for another kiss.

**-Time skip. A few weeks (or days, I don't know anymore) later-**

Normal P.O.V.

It was a few days after the horrendous day that Zeus Junior had completely eliminated Teikoku Academy. Kidou couldn't play, during an injury at his leg, so he stayed on the bench. From there, he saw all his teammates getting beat up by Zeus's soccer. From that day, he swore revenge.

''Kantoku, where are we waiting for?'' Aki asked.

They were about to play an important match and the referee gave the cue for the players to position themselves, so the match could begin. Only Hibiki-kantoku told them not to go and to wait some more.

''Two more minutes.'' The referee said.

Everybody started to panic slightly. If they didn't enter the field in two minutes, they would be disqualified for retrieving.

''Kantoku! Tell us where we're waiting for.'' Kazemaru demanded angry.

''Just be patient.'' Hibiki-kantoku replied.

Everybody grew nervous. What could possible be worth waiting for when an important match like this was about to be played. The two managers, Aki and Haruna looked at each other.

''Haruna, did you hear some rumors about this? You used to be in the journalists club.'' Aki said.

Haruna shook her head.

''No, I didn't hear anything.'' She replied.

''Thirty seconds.'' The referee said.

Now, everybody was panicking. At that point, footsteps were heard.

''Ah, just in time.'' Hibiki-kantoku said.

Everybody turned towards the source of the sound. Three players came out of the players tunnel and smiled bright. Everybody's eyes widened and everybody's mouth fell open. Standing there were none other than Amaya, Kiyuko and Kidou.

''Missed me?'' Amaya asked smiling.

''AMAYA!'' Fubuki said, while he embraced his girlfriend.

''Kiyuko and Kidou from Teikoku too?'' Goenji asked surprising.

''Onii-chan?'' Haruna asked, full of disbelieve.

He smiled.

''Haruna, nice to see you again.'' He said.

Haruna flew him around his neck.

''Kantoku, what's the meaning of this?'' Endou asked suspicious, while he thought he already knew the answer.

''Ladies and gentleman, let me introduce you to our two newest members and manager of the team.'' He said with a smile.

''EEEHHH?'' Everybody shouted.

Amaya winked.

''Surprised?'' She asked.

Everybody nodded.

''If you guys don't enter the field right away, you'll be disqualified.'' The referee said strict.

''Don't worry,'' Hibiki-kantoku said. ''We'll go.''

''And we're gonna win.'' Endou said.

Everybody threw their fist into the air.

''AH!''

_**~ End of Chapter Four ~**_

_**~ End of Story ~**_


End file.
